


Sunset

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, happy endings, ~1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: There are some things Fai won't give him.Not yet.





	

“Harder.”

Fai shifted his stance where his knees straddled Kurogane on the table. Pulling his silk robe sleeve back and quickly tying it, he changed his contact with the skin of Kurogane’s back from from his palm, to the flat of his elbow.

“More.”

Fai leaned more of his body weight into it and finally felt the muscles beneath giving way.

Kurogane groaned, entirely unselfconscious that his approval should sound so blatantly erotic.

Fai didn’t bat an eye. But he did feel that sort of industrious pride. This at least, was something he was good at, and Kurogane might make him work for it, but once he was there, he was never slow to show his appreciation.

“Higher. Yes! Yes, just-“ His breath hitched with the pain-pleasure of it as Fai’s weight rolled again and again over the knot below his shoulder. He shuddered as he felt it give, hissing. “Yes. Yes like that. Keep going.”

Fai knew bodies. How they worked. How they shouldn’t work. How to read Kurogane’s stresses and strains by the way they settled into his muscles. How he could stop locking up his left hip like he had a tendency to do, if he’d just use more follow through on right handed attacks instead of trying to force them when he let his anger get the better of him during fights.

Not that it was his place to critique.

Only to say that Fai knew how to use his own body, as well. How to work with his own weight to give Kurogane the pressure he wanted. How to stave off fatigue in his arms by letting movement come from his hips and thighs. How to distract Kurogane with lighter touches, pacing himself, even when the warrior just wanted it fast and hard.

That said, Kurogane always managed to wear him out. And tonight he was _exhausted_.

Fai’s touch moved lower.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could move on.”

Try as he might to fight it, Fai’s voice sounded about as weak as he felt. “Captain Suwa, please. The light grows dim and with it, our time grows short.”

Kurogane turned his head to the side, pillowed on his crossed forearms, the better to complain.

“Tch! Than give me more time.”

Fai looked down at him tiredly, body still rocking as he massaged his other side. “Would that I could, Sir. But you know as well as I-”

Kurogane cut him off with a long suffering sigh. “Yes, yes. I know. You don’t have to lecture me about it.”

“Sir! I would never presume to-”

“Do you _ever_ stop talking?” Kurogane’s red eyes slid open and he raised an eyebrow as he stared back at Fai reproachfully.

Fai did his best to hide the slightly indignant, slightly hurt expression on his face. He wasn’t fast enough, but at the very least he tamped it down into cool professionalism as quickly as he could.  

“You don’t have to pout,” Kurogane said lowly, complaining with no real request. “I said I liked it enough to have you keep going.” He turned his head, once more resting it on his crossed arms. His voice came slightly muffled. “It’s a compliment.”

Fai’s hands slid lower on his back, moving slickly through the oil. “Thank you, Sir.”

Fai moved even lower, thumbs digging in along his spine and then coming to rest at the cleft of his buttocks. Kurogane’s thighs spread slightly to give him room and he grunted low and rough anticipation. Fai’s touch lightened, until a single finger followed the seam of his glutes, all the way down to where Fai pivoted his hand and cupped his balls warmly, moving them softly, feeling their weight. Kurogane arched a little into his touch, and his muscles shifted, so beautiful in their animation.

He sighed luxuriantly as Fai finally closed a hand around his penis, pulling it down between his legs, feeling it fill with firm warmth and blood as he touched him. It was slow. Fai’s arms burned with exhaustion. Kurogane was more fucking into his hand than anything by the time he asked him to turn over.

It was harder like this. Kurogane liked to stare at him and blonde bangs could only hide so much of his face.

Fai held his hand closed in a tight channel for Kurogane to thrust up into. He could have probably gotten in trouble for this. It would have been a lecture if he got reported for being lazy, but as demanding as Kurogane was during the rest of their time together he now seemed content to rock himself into Fai’s hand. His body moved beautifully with it. Abdominals pulling tight then stretching long. The broad transition from torso to thigh alive with the rhythm of his movements.

Fai’s hand squeezed a little tighter.

Kurogane cursed, long and low.

“I love this robe on you,” Kurogane said, staring down at him, leering at where it hung open, revealing Fai’s pale, narrow chest. “You look so good in crimson.”

Fai blushed despite himself, not meeting his eye and holding a straight face as best as he could.

Fai knew he liked it.

That’s why he’d worn it.

Kurogane spread his legs wider, bracing his feet against the table and fucking faster into his hand.

“You like that?” Kurogane grinned up at him hungrily. “You like it when I tell you how pretty you are?”

Fai stared resolutely at the cock slipping through his fingers. None of this was about what he liked.

“Faster.”

And Fai’s arm ached, but he did it.

“More!”

A finger slipped inside and hit Kurogane’s prostate with a practiced touch. He cried out, loud and unashamed of his own pleasure. And Fai worked him quickly, so quickly towards the edge.

But he could see Kurogane straining to hold on, entirely unmerciful in the face of Fai’s exhaustion.

With resignation, Fai lowered his head, and his lips closed around the leaking tip of Kurogane’s erection.

After that it didn’t take long at all. 

Kurogane cursed as he came.

Fai pulled off in the aftermath, swallowing and wiping the side of his mouth clean on the back of a shaky wrist. Beneath him Kurogane’s lungs heaved as his breathing returned to normal. It didn’t take long. He was incredibly fit.

Not for the first time, Kurogane sat up and tried to kiss him. As always Fai turned away.

They both fell still in the closeness of it.

“I wonder what you taste like,” Kurogane said lowly. His hands fisted. He wanted to touch. “I think about it. It keeps me up at night.”

Fai said nothing, but he couldn’t help the way it made him flush. The way his skin grew tight at the words.

Fai’s eyes flicked towards the open window. There was a world out there. An entire world beyond this room.

“It’s sunset, Kurogane-sama.”

And Kurogane turned back to see, his face and body bathed in the warm light of it.

“So it is.”

He pulled away and redressed. Fai stood quietly by. He looked Fai over one last time as he left his tip on the table, then disappeared behind an ornate door.

Fai sighed, at last letting his fatigue show on his face. His hands came to the edges of his robe, holding it closed at his chest, fabric smooth under his fingertips.


End file.
